


Who am I without you?

by Allison_reddie



Series: Save me from myself [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Sibling Bonding, Threats of Violence, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_reddie/pseuds/Allison_reddie
Summary: Five rushes to find out why Reginald was afraid of him. To see it for himself, he’ll have to put himself in dangerous situations. But when he learns the truth, how will he cope with something he knew nothing of?
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Lila Pitts
Series: Save me from myself [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984846
Comments: 61
Kudos: 223





	1. Lying leads to crying

**Author's Note:**

> And the second part of this series begins!!! I’m so excited to be working on this new storyline! I have many ideas to use that will hopefully have you all invested! Please let me know what you think in the comments!

It’d been a week since Five had found his fathers box in the trash bag.

_And he hasn’t told anyone_

He wanted to. But what would he even say? “Turns out the old man had more secrets! I just found out I’m potentially dangerous but I don’t know why yet?” Yeah that’d go over great.

Five always knew he was dangerous. He’d known even before he had joined the commission. But he was never happy about it. He felt like a weapon, a scary toy people would use to hurt others. Five wanted to be done with all of it...But how could he when he doesn’t even know all there is about himself?

The box had a tape inside of it, but he hadn’t looked at it yet. He’s partially scared of what he’d find. He hid the box in his dresser in the meantime, choosing to ignore it for a little longer.

There had also been a key but five couldn’t find where it belonged to...he could only assume it was for some experiment study his dad had done on him.

Five let out a sigh as he stood up from his bed. Of course life wasn’t easy. There’ll always be something that needs his attention. But that’s fine. He’s not quite sure what he’d do with himself if there wasn’t a dangerous situation.

His siblings and him had all decided to take up missions again. It was something that would benefit Vanya and Klaus. Due to them having better experience with their powers. They also wanted to do good in the city. It was mainly Diego and Lila’s idea though.

Five wasn’t exactly too on board. They had fought so hard to get back to their normal lives just for his siblings to go running back into a war. The idiots would probably get themselves killed.

Five shivered at the thought.

Maybe it’d be a good thing for him to look into what Reginald was studying about him. Maybe it’d give him some answers about his powers and how to improve himself.

Five bit his lip as he looked back to the dresser. It couldn’t hurt could it? Five reached forward for the box but jumped when he heard a knock on the door. Five quickly shut the drawer and turned around.

“Yeah?” He called.

Klaus poked his head in. “We’re going to pick up Claire from the airport! Wanna come?” He asked excitedly. Klaus had a soft spot for kids.

Five looked back to the dresser. “Actually. I have to look into something. But I’ll see you all when you return.” Five said with a forced smile.

Klaus just nodded before slipping back out the door.

Five knew it was wrong to be creeping around his siblings like this. He knew they cared and that they’d listen. But some part of him still isn’t able to accept help.

Five turned back around and pulled out the tape. He turned and looking around the room before he spotted his old tape player under his desk. He pulled it out and brushed the dust off, turning the power on and pushing the tape in.

The screen crackled for a moment before a poor quality video of a room came into place. When five looked at the top corner he could see the date.

_November 4th, 1992_

When Five looked back down to the screen he could tell this had been a security camera. And by the looks of it, this was their baby crib room at the time. There were several cribs lined up with all of them as toddlers sleeping.

The volume then popped to life and you could hear crying. And when five looked closer he could tell it was coming from him. He watched as a nanny came into the room and scooped him up, she cooed at him and bounced him on her hip. But he kept wailing.

Five pursed his lips. Why would their dad have this tape recorded and in the box? This seemed like boring babysitting duty.

It was then Five turned back to the screen and saw the familiar blue warp around his tiny frame in the video. He must’ve only been three at the time so he was surprised to see himself using his powers.

Five watched as the blue warp seemed to glow into the nanny as well after a moment. He couldn’t understand what was happening until he could hear the nanny screaming. He zoomed in on the screen and felt himself go cold from what he saw.

The nanny seemed to be rapidly aging...wrinkles and age showing up on her. In the video, baby him kept crying and his powers never let up.

Five watched in shock as the nanny had become so old, she’d turned half to dust and bone, leaving Five to fall on the floor.

Only a few moments later had Reginald and Pogo came into the room, shock and concern on their faces as they looked at the crying child on the floor.

Five felt like he couldn’t breathe. How had he done that? He wasn’t able to do things like that his entire life. Granted he didn’t exactly try. But seeing something so unfamiliar come from him scared him.

He had killed his nanny with the power of time. The thought scared him.

The scene on the computer then cut out to something different. It was Reginald and Five in the garden. It looked to have only been a week later since the incident. 

Five turned up the volume to listen closely.

Reginald pointed to a tree sapling sitting in a pot in front of Five.

“Now Number Five. I want you to use your abilities to make this a fully green tree. I want you to age it to the point where it’s all grown.” Reginald clarified, giving five an expectant look.

Five quietly walked up to the sapling. He pulled for his powers and held it above the plant, waiting for something to happen.

Nothing seemed to happen for a moment. And right as Reginald turned around to leave, Five let out a cheer.

Reginald turned around to see the Tree growing at a rapid speed. He quickly started jotting down notes.

Five kept making the tree grow, watching it expand and have branches sprout out and bloom with leaves.

“Alright Number Five. That’s enough you can stop.” Reginald ordered.

By the looks of it, Five had tried to stop but the tree only grew faster, making the bark decay and the leaves wilt. With a sudden snap, the tree broke in half and fell besides then.

Five looked down at his feet while Reginald frowned and shook his head at him.

Reginald quickly wrote something down in his notebook before snapping it shut. “Come along Number Five. That is enough practice for today.”

Five watched as his younger self ran to catch up with their father before the screen cut out.

Five sat back in his chair. None of this made sense. How could he not remember having that power? How has it never come up before?

Five felt a headache come on. He saw what happened to that nanny because of him...What if he hurt someone else like that without meaning to?

He needed to figure this out.


	2. A new solution results in a new problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five and his siblings go on a mission, but with five’s thoughts elsewhere...how will that impact his performance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the late update! I meant to post earlier but this week has been crazy busy with school and work interviews! But I’ve had a lot of time to think about where I’m going with this story and I have a feeling you’ll like it!
> 
> TW: talks/acts of molesting and harassment

Fives head snapped towards the door when he heard it slam open. He watched as Claire came running out from behind it and tackled Five in a hug, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Uncle Five!” Claire cheered happily, “I missed you so much!”

Five smiled softly and hugged her back. “Didn’t I just see you last month?” He said as he discreetly pulled the tape out and tossed it under the desk.

“It felt like forever!” Claire said with a pout.

Five just rolled his eyes lovingly and picked her up, walking downstairs where his siblings were.

He knew he needed to look more into that tape and what he saw...But now isn’t the right time.

Five got to the bottom of the stairs and set Claire down, watching as she ran over to Allison.

“Five there you are!” Vanya said from the side, ending her conversation with Klaus.

Five turned to them. “Yeah I’ve just been busy with going through some old stuff.” He said with a shrug.

Vanya just nodded and started talking about the car ride to and from the airport. Five started to zone out, thoughts of what he saw coming back to him.

He was only 3 and he aged a nanny to dust and bones like _nothing._ What if that happened again on accident? What if he went to hug or pick up Claire and...

Five felt sickened at the thought.

Time was always a fragile thing. He never considered more advancements to his powers. But what bothers him the most is that he didn’t remember the abilities he saw on the tape. Why was that? And is there anything else he doesn’t know?

More importantly, how come he’s never been able to use it before? Did he just think he couldn’t? But it didn’t make sense because their powers are like reflexes...

Five was turned away from his thoughts by a tap to the shoulder.

“Are you even listening Five?” Vanya complained.

Five shook his head. “Sorry. Just tired I guess. What were you saying?”

Vanya smiled. “I was just saying that maybe for dinner we’d-” but before she could finish the alarm was going off, indicating that they had a mission to get to.

Vanya gave him an apologetic smile “Guess we’ll talk about it later” she said before rushing off to get ready.

Five sighed and followed Diego and Lila to the car. Hopefully the mission wouldn’t take too long.

“Do we know what it is?” Five asked as he slipped into the backseat.

Diego was typing something on his laptop before speaking. “Looks like a gun shoot out with a hostage situation. It’s in a lab a few streets down.”

“This’ll be fun...” Lila muttered sarcastically.

In the next few minutes everyone else quickly joined them in the car. It had taken about ten minutes to get to the lab in question, where a bunch of cop cars were surrounding the building.

Diego and Lila hopped out first, going to talk to the police to get any insider information. Everyone else followed suit quickly.

“So?” Luther asked Diego when the officer left.

“They saw at least two dozen guys. Not sure how many hostages or where. But the guns are high tech, definitely dangerous.” Diego answered.

“Well what are we waiting for?” Klaus asked with a smirk.

“Let’s go stop them.” Luther said, determination displayed on his face.

They all walked towards the side entrance of the building, easily getting the door down with Luthers strength.

“Let’s split into groups.” Allison suggested. “We’ll cover more ground and have an advantage.”

Everyone else seemed to agree and they were quickly assigned their groups. Allison and Vanya were one group, Klaus and Luther another, and lastly, Diego, Lila and Five.

They all split up and walked down different hallways. Five ended up walking slightly ahead of Diego and Lila.

“Five slow down. We don’t know what we’ll end up walking into.” Diego argued quietly.

Five just rolled his eyes and walked faster. The sooner they get this over with, the better.

Lila made a remark about hormones and mood swings and he forced himself to bite his tongue and not go crazy on her.

Diego stopped in his tracks, holding up a hand to indicate for the rest of them to stop.

“What is it?” Lila asked with a frown.

“Do you hear that?” Diego asked, looking further down the hall.

Fives brow furrowed as he listened but ultimately heard nothing. He turned to Diego and opened his mouth.

“Hear wha-”

An explosion out of nowhere hit everywhere around them, making the floor collapse and send them flying down to the lower level, hitting the ground with harsh thuds.

Diego let out a groan of pain as he rolled over. When he opened his eyes all he could see was dust and debris. He painfully pulled himself up into a sitting position.

“Lila? Five?” Diego asked worriedly. He couldn’t see either of them through the smoke.

Lila shoved a rock off of her and stood up shakily, coughing the smoke out of her lungs. 

“I’m fine.” She wheezed quietly.

Five stood up from his spot as well. Grimacing at the pain in his ankle as he put weight on it.

“Where did that come from?” Five asked annoyed, clearly fed up with everything already. 

“I don’t know” Diego answered as he pulled his knife out, looking around.

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps approaching them. They turned around and saw at least six people holding guns towards them, and one of them looked like their boss.

The man stepped around the guards and walked towards them. “I was hoping you’d show.” The man smirked, looking pleased with himself.

“And whys that?” Lila asked cautiously.

The mans gaze seemed to drift to Five. When their eyes met the mans smile deepened, having a crazed look in his eyes.

Diego seemed to follow the mans eye movement, feeling concern when he saw him staring at Five. He got his knife ready to throw.

The man didn’t break eye contact with Five. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. My guards behind me have at least five more bombs. And I doubt you’d brush those off like you did the first time.”

Lila looked to Diego with a look of conflict. Diego sighed and put his knife away.

Just then, five more guards came into view, two of them carrying an unconscious Vanya and Allison.

Diego let out a snarl. “If you hurt them I swear to god-”

“Oh please. They’re fine. But they won’t be if you don’t cooperate with me.” The man said with a smile.

“Fine. What do you want?” Five asked, not wanting to jeopardize his sisters safety.

The man started walking forward, each step getting closer to Five until he stopped a foot away from him.

“I always thought it was strange...Number Five disappeared 17 years ago at the age of 13. And yet here you are, untouched and exactly the same.” The man said, awe coating his voice.

Before five could argue, he grimaced as the man put his hand on Five’s cheek, gently stroking his thumb in circles.

“Are you really still a kid? Or is there something else behind it?” He asked.

“Well would you believe me if I said I was 58 years old?” Five said with an angry smirk.

The man just barked out a laugh. “You’re a cute little thing, aren’t you?” He asked as he put his other hand to his other cheek.

Five looked past him towards Vanya and Allison. How did they get defeated so fast? They still don’t know what they’re dealing with.

Lila interrupted. “Ok if you’re done molesting the kid then do you maybe think you could bloody spit out what the hell you want?” She said annoyed.

The man turned to face her, his smile stretching even wider somehow. “And how do you know that this isn’t what I want?” He asked as he moved a hand to fives throat, the other hand moving down fives chest.

Five wanted to strangle the man. He hated people touching him and this guy was just a dangerous pervert. He bit his tongue from saying something stupid.

The man looked up to fives face. “Are you gonna be my good little boy for me?” He asked, patronizing.

Five couldn’t take it anymore. He spit in the mans face with a scowl.

The man remained smiling. “You shouldn’t have done that.” And the next thing he knew, he was getting punched to the ground.

Diego acted first. Throwing one of his knives into the mans arm, making him cry out in pain. The rest of the guards started moving towards them fast, but Lila was quick at knocking them down by using Vanya’s power.

Diego was fighting some of the stray guards that had slipped past Lila. He seemed to be doing more combat.

It’s a thing they had all recently agreed on. They didn’t want to kill anybody anymore. They just wanted to do what was necessary.

Five was quick at shoving the boss off of him, standing up and running over to Allison and Vanya who laid on the ground.

“Get them out of here!” Lila yelled to him.

Five grabbed onto his sisters arms and blinked out of the building. Landing outside near the police cars. He yelled for someone to check them over and quickly blinked back inside.

When he turned around he noticed the boss was missing, and more soldiers were coming down to the lower level.

When he looked for Diego he saw that he was fighting their boss. And by the looks of it, Diego seemed like he was about to win. Until a guard came up behind Diego and held a gun into his neck.

“Stop! Don’t move!” The guard yelled to him. Diego had freezed, reluctantly bringing his arms up. The boss scurrying out from under him.

“Kill him” the boss choked out.

Five watched as the man put his finger on the trigger. He turned and saw everyone else struggling with the oncoming guards.

He ran to Diego first. He needed to disarm that guard before he hurt Diego.

“Shoot!” The boss yelled.

Five reached his hand out, wanting to shove the guard or blink him away from Diego.

He didn’t want any of his siblings to get hurt.

Five watched as his hand hit the guard, a blue glow traveled all over the mans body. And five watched in horror as the man crumbled to dust and bones under the age of time.

Diego looked shocked. Backing away from the pile of ashes and Five.

“What the hell did you do?” Diego asked.

Five wished he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was kinda long! I hope that makes up for my absence! Also happy Halloween guys!


	3. Kept in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five’s siblings are left bewildered by five’s powers. But they won’t have long to ponder on it before he slips through their fingertips yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! To clear a few things up. These abilities that I’m giving five in this series are NOT canon! I did not find them from the comics/tv show. Just wanted to clear that up! I’ve always had ideas of what time could do if it were a power so I wanted to include it into Five’s abilities! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“What the hell did you do, Five?” Diego asked in shock, he stepped away from the bones and ashes, backing away from Five as well.

Five didn’t know what to say. This was literally the worst timing for this to happen. He backed away from Diego and raised his hands.

“I didn’t mean to- I swear I wasn’t trying to... That wasn’t supposed to happen” Five stammered nervously.

Off to the side, the boss looked captivated by this new discovery. He was staring at the ashes of the former guard in a sick and twisted awe.

“Incredible...” The man mumbled quietly.

Just then, Luther and Klaus came running into view. “Guys what’s happening?!?” Luther shouted as he shoved past guards.

Diego still looked like he had a lost for words, staring at Five with a wary look.

Klaus had caught up to them and seemed concerned by the look on five’s face. “Hey bro are you okay?” Klaus asked tentatively, reaching a hand out to place on Five’s shoulder.

Five jerked away before his hand could land. “Don’t touch me!” He shouted with panic. Klaus looked somewhat hurt by the words.

Five didn’t pay enough attention, backing away from his siblings. “Just don’t touch me...” Five panted slowly. He really felt like he was losing it.

He could hear the Boss shouting to his guards.

“There’s been a change of plans.” The man said with a grin. “I want the kid. Kill everyone else for all I care.” The boss said as he walked away.

All the guards had their guns trained on them, and before five could move he felt a prick in the back of his neck. He reached back and pulled a tranquilizer from out of his neck.

“Shit...” Five mumbled, his vision already getting dizzy.

“Five get behind us!” Luther yelled, just as the gunfire broke out. Lila was protecting them with an energy shield but five was too far away from them.

He blinked out of the way from the bullets but didn’t land far due to the disorientation. He landed on the ground right next to three unarmed guards.

Five turned his head to his siblings, trying to form words but nothing would come out. Instead he felt his eyes roll back into his head as he felt himself being pulled from off the ground and being dragged away.

Before he fully blacked out, he could hear them yelling his name in the distance, trying to reach him.

* * *

Five woke up.

His head was pounding and he felt sluggish. Probably from whatever he’d been drugged with.

He let out a sigh, trying to remember the last thing that had happened. He was with his family at that lab...so where were they know?

_Where was he?_

Five pulled at his wrists only to find out that they were harshly handcuffed. Both hands were engulfed by cuffs that locked him into the chair he was in.

His ankles were also cuffed the the legs of it, making it impossible for him to move.

Five’s head lolled to the side to see where he was. He was in a plain white room with nothing but a small door and window in front of him.

Five looked down to his hands. He couldn’t clench them due to the cuffs holding his hands straight.

He ignored it and pulled for his powers.

Nothing happened.

He tried again a few more times but didn’t get a different response. He could feel a sweat breaking out and was panting slightly. The drugs muting his powers was the only thing he could think of.

But what had they do to his family? They were being shot at. So did they escape? Were they dead?

Five groaned from the pounding in his head. He looked up the the door when he heard it click open. He watched the man from earlier walk in.

“You’re awake!” The man cheered happily.

“What’d you do to my siblings?” Five sneered.

The man continued smiling. “They’re all fine sadly. We had bombed the place after we got you out but they had made it out.”

Five sighed in relief before looking back to him. “Okay then. Why am I here?” He asked with a scowl.

The man considered him with interest before speaking. “Because you have a fascinating power. The ability to jump through time and space...and the ability to move living things through the power of time! Since when could you do that?” The man asked happily.

Five just looked to his feet. “Dunno. Something I’ve never really done before until today.” He answered.

The mans face seemed even more excited. “How interesting. Do you know what you could do with that kid of power? To change the things around you like that? It truly is amazing...which is why I just needed to have you!”

“For what exactly?” Five questioned wearily.

“Well just think about it!” The man exclaimed. “You could kill leaders, presidents, royalty. You could help end wars! The possibilities are endless when it comes to time.” The man said.

Five scoffed. “Times a fickle thing. One small change could affect everything. And I have no intentions of doing that whatsoever. And even if I did. I don’t know how I did what I did earlier.”

The man hummed. “Oh I’m sure you could learn.”

Five raised an eyebrow at that.

“Here’s what we’re gonna do.” The man continued. “You can go home. But you have to do some things for me.”

Five glared at him. “And why would I do that?”

“Oh! Because if you don’t...I’ll have your siblings killed. And it’s not like we’d be giving you free will once you leave. I want to make sure you actually do what you’re told to.” The man smirked.

“And how’s that?” Five asked with a menacing smile.

The man pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like a chip or some sort of device.

“This is something we’d gotten from that lab...I had an old friend that had a love for control. So much so that he’d made a device that controls ones own decisions. It’s like having new urges...that aren’t your own.” The man said with a smile.

Five felt himself pale a little.

“Earlier I said we’d kill your siblings if you didn’t obey.” The man looked at five. “By that, I meant that we’d force _you_ to.”

Five just stared at the man. Could he be serious? He was so tired of feeling useless. The man reminded him of the handler. Patronizing and evil. This is something the commission would make him do.

“So how about it. Why don’t we help each other out?” The man smirked.

Five didn’t respond. What was there to even say?

The man gave a light laugh, walking forward and putting the chip behind fives ear, it instantly burned itself into his skin and Five let out a hiss from pain.

“Why don’t we try this out?” The man asked as he undid Five’s cuffs. When they were undone, the man pulled out a remote and suddenly there were thoughts in fives head.

**_Walk._ **

Five stood up against his will and started walking towards the man.

The man just barked out a delighted laugh. “How perfect! You’re like the best toy ever!”

Five scowled and glared hard at the man.

The man wasn’t phased. When he stopped hitting buttons on the remote Five stopped walking.

“You’ll hear from us shortly Five. And remember. If you say anything to your siblings...they’re dead.” The man smirked.

Five clenched his teeth and shoved past him. He was stopped when he heard the mans voice again.

“And one more thing. My name’s Steven. It’s a pleasure meeting you Five.” The man said with a glint in his eye.

Five turned around and kept walking.


	4. The role that I play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five comes home and is forced to lie to his family. But will they catch on to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your comments are so sweet omg. Every single one of them makes my day and motivates me to write for you guys! Thank you so much!!!

Diego glared at Allison, who was trying to come up with some idea of where Five might’ve been taken.

“We don’t know anything about these guys!” Vanya interrupted, sounding irritated.

“It’s been hours. We don’t even know if they are still in the city.” Klaus pointed out.

Allison turned to him. “So what? We do nothing?”

Diego shook his head. “We can’t just run around the city looking for him. And I doubt they would’ve left the city.”

Luther sighed from where he was standing. “Why did they take Five anyways?”

Diego looked to his feet. “I don’t know. One minute this guard was on me but the next the dude had crumbled to bones. I don’t know how but I think Five did it...Maybe that’s why they wanted him?” Diego said.

Lila turned in her seat. “That’d make sense. But I didn’t know Five could do that. Even when I used his powers I had never detected something like that.” Lila said with a frown.

“None of this makes sense...” Vanya groans.

Diego straightened up. “We gotta find him. I don’t like the fact that he could be alone with that man right now.” And with that he started charging out of the room.

Allison sighed, ready to follow him but stopped when Claire ran up and tackled her lightly.

“Mommy!” Claire cheered happily. “You’re back! But wheres uncle Five?” She asked.

Allison gave a nervous laugh. “Oh! Five’s just playing hide and seek with us! So we’re trying to find him.” Allison said with a small smile.

Claire gave a pout. “Five never plays hide and seek with me!”

Allison laughed. “Well when we find him we’ll make sure to tell him to play.”

Claire seemed happy with the response and ran back upstairs.

Suddenly there was a clatter from the front door. Distantly she could hear Diego shouting.

When Allison ran to the front of the house she saw Diego helping Five walk into the house, Vanya and Klaus hovering around them.

“What happened?!?” Allison exclaimed.

“We just found him outside.” Klaus said distractedly.

Five had let go of Diego and was now leaning against the wall, catching his breath.

“What happened? Where were you?” Vanya asked worriedly.

Five let out an exhale before raising his gaze. “Not sure. I woke up drugged and I blacked out. When I woke up again I was passed out in an alley” Five lied carefully.

Klaus pursed his lips but didn’t say anything.

Allison interrupted. “Are you hurt?” She asks with a frown.

Five shook his head. “Just dizzy from the drugs but it’ll wear off soon.”

“Well then you should rest Five.” Vanya stated hesitantly.

Five just nodded his head and slowly climbed the stairs to his room.

“He’s not telling us something.” Luther said from where he was standing by the door.

“When does he ever tell us anything?” Allison said with an eye roll.

Diego looked back up determined. “I’m gonna go talk to him.” He said and then ran up the stairs after Five.

Five was closing his bedroom door when Diego stuck his foot out to stop the door.

Five looked up confused, “What is it Diego?”

“We need to talk” Diego responded.

Five sighed and opened the door wider for Diego to come in. As Diego shut the door behind him, Five sat on his bed and pulled off his jacket.

“So?” Five prompted.

Diego sat down by his desk. “You killed that guard earlier just by touching him. It’s like he aged over hundreds of years in a matter of seconds until he was dust and bones.”

Five looked away. “That wasn’t me. I meant to shove him out of the way. The guy must’ve had a bomb or something on him that I accidentally activated.”

Diego just gaped at him. The mans death was far more complicated than that and both of them knew it. Why would Five play dumb?

“Fine. Don’t tell me then.” Diego said bitterly.

“There’s nothing to say.” Five argued.

“You know we bother you because we care about you? We don’t want you dealing with your problems by yourself. You’ll eventually crack Five.” Diego said with an annoyed scowl.

Five’s eyes held guilt in them, like he wanted to say something but no words came out.

Diego sighed at the silence his brother gave. “Just...know that we’re here to talk.” Diego said, he then stood up and left the room.

Five groaned as he flopped back onto his bed. Great. Diego was suspicious of him and his siblings are worried about him. This is definitely _not_ the attention he needs on himself right now.

Suddenly, a name drifted through his head.

_Kevin hellen_

Five sat up and blinked. The name kept replaying in his head for a few minutes before it stopped. Five frowned.

What was that about?

Just before Five could shrug it off, a new word came to mind.

_terminate_

Five rubbed his eyes. Right. That Steven guy said he wanted Five to run his “errands” for him. He could only assume that this was the first one.

He still doesn’t know all the abilities the chip in his neck has. He rubbed his hand over the cold metal just thinking about it.

He stood up and walked to his computer. He needed to know who this man was if he had to kill him.

When he typed in the mans name, only a few results came up. He clicked on a local business website and saw that the man worked in business tech. The building itself was only a few blocks down.

Why would he need to kill this guy? Did he have beef with him? Or was it something deeper than that.

Regardless, Five knew he’d have to act on this request.

“What’re you doing?” Claire asked from behind Five, making him jump and turn around.

“Claire. When did you get in here?” Five asked.

Claire just smiled innocently at him. “Just a minute ago! Who is that?” She said as she pointed to a picture of Kevin on the computer.

Five looked to the computer and back to Claire. “Oh. Umm...” Five tried thinking of a lie. “He’s my friend.” Five settled on.

Claire smiled. “I wanna meet him!”

Five let out a small laugh. “You’d wanna meet everyone if you got the chance.”

Claire just giggled. “Mommy said you have to play hide and seek with me!” She said with a cheer.

Five felt himself smile. “Did she now?”

“Yep!” Claire said, popping the p.

“Alright. We can do a quick round.” Five responded with.

Claire gave a cheer. “I’m gonna hide and you’re gonna seek! Close your eyes and count!” She ordered before running off.

Five scoffed a laugh before turning around and counting. When he got to 30 he stopped and turned around.

“Ready or not, here I come” Five shouted into the hallway.

He checked Allison’s room first. But he didn’t find her. The other bedrooms were also empty.

Five walked into the study, checking under the desks. Still nothing.

Five sighed as he wandered the halls looking for her. The mansion was huge. It could take forever to find Claire in it.

He started to get paranoid when he finished checking the first two floors. Would Claire really go to the attic?

He blinked into the attic to check but frowned when there was no sign of her there.

He walked back down to the first floor, planning on checking the kitchen again when he noticed the front door was open.

_“If you don’t obey. We’ll have your family killed.”_

Five felt himself panic. He ran outside and looked left and right for his niece.

“Claire?!?” Five shouted, running into the court yard to look for her.

“Claire! The game’s over! Where are you?” Five yelled desperately.

Panic was fully setting in when he got no response. He ran back around to the front of the house, planning on yelling for his siblings.

He stopped in front of the stairs. Claire was sitting there, with a triumphant smile on her face.

“You couldn’t find me! I win!” She sing songed.

Five deflated with relief. “You can’t scare me like that Claire.” Five said as he picked her up.

“But I still won!” Claire smiled.

Five sighed. “Yeah. I guess you did.”

Five walked Claire into Allison’s room and said goodnight. He wished he could get some rest for once but he had other things to do.

For now. He had to find Kevin Hellen.


	5. I don't wanna be me anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five goes to carry out the assignation of Kevin Hellen on the orders he's given. The mission gets messy and might force Five to be revealed to his siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I was thinking about this chapter for a bit an I think I have a good idea for it! Please enjoy!

Five looked up from his watch and stared at the work building in front of him.

It was half past two in the morning but Kevin _was_ apparently still working. It made Five's job easier doing this at night anyways.

Five checked the gun he had in his pocket. He had six bullets but he surely wouldn't use anymore than three. After some research he had found that Kevin was an old friend of Stevens. But Kevin had reported Steven to the police and made it harder for him to get in contact with allied scientists. He supposed it made sense that Steven would want revenge on him.

Five sighed and walked into the building. The floor he needed to go to was about 40 levels up. He hit the elevator button and stepped inside.

Did he really have to do this? He wanted to be done with killing, wanted to be done with the guilt and horror that comes with it.

_"Oh Please. You really expect me to believe the assassin with a heart of gold spew?"_ The Handlers voice sang in his head.

Five shivered just thinking about it. This whole thing reminded him of the commission. Someone in charge, bossing him around. And being forced to be the weapon while someone else watches from the sidelines.

Five's head snapped up when he heard the elevator ding. He stepped outside and ducked behind one of the pillars, scoping out the area. Most of the lights were off, in fact, the only light on seemed to be coming from an office further down the hall. Five pulled out his gun and started walking down the hallway.

When he was outside the office he laid himself flat against the wall to listen. He could hear someone typing on their computer and the occasional mutter. He took one deep breathe before walking inside.

The man immediately stopped typing. "Oh Taylor, is that you?" The man said before turning around. His eyes went wide when he saw Five holding the gun. In his shock the man dropped in phone to the ground and put his hands in the air.

"Kevin?" Five asked flatly.

"Woah! Calm down kiddo! Why don't you put down the gun..." The guy said nervously.

"I wish I could." Five replied as he stepped closer.

The man yelped and scrambled out of his chair, trying to crawl behind the desks. "Please leave me alone! What did I do to you? Do you want money?!?" The man asked helplessly.

Five threw the desk over on its side, leaving the man trapped against the wall.

The man looked terrified. "Please! What do you want?!? I have a family!" Kevin cried out.

At that Five stopped. He turned to look at the mans desk and saw a picture frame of him, his wife, and his three kids. They looked like a happy family.

Five thought of his siblings and frowned.

_"You can't kill innocent people Five!" Luther had cried at him when he had explained his job at the commission._

Five felt himself freezing up.

Suddenly, there was a ringing in his ears. And he felt his hand move against his will and pull the trigger, shooting himself in the foot.

Five cried out and kneeled down to the ground. There was a static voice in his ear.

"Finish the job Five. Hesitate again and the next bullet will go through your siblings heads." Stevens voice rang out.

Five clenched his eyes shut and he put pressure on his foot.

Five stood shakily and took a deep breathe. "There isn't good or bad people. At the end of the day...It's just people" Five reminded himself.

He held the gun up, aiming for Kevin's head.

He fired the shot.

Five watched as Kevin's brains splattered on the wall and grimaced. He put the gun back in his pocket and limped back out to the elevator. 

He could hear the chip in his neck ringing again. "Good job Five. Your next orders will be given soon." Steven praised.

Five scoffed. A good job? He was forced to kill an innocent man and got shot in his foot. Which was bleeding really fast.

When the elevator dinged Five stepped out and grimaced at the blood splattering on the ground. This was a mess.

Five was quick to blink out of the building, not wanting to draw anymore attention to himself and quickly got home.

Luckily it was still too early for anyone to be up, so he had enough time to fix up his foot before anyone would wake up. Five blinked into the med bay and was fast at removing his shoes and socks. Then stitching up his foot. It was a small bullet wound but his foot was an unlucky place to get wounded. He hissed in pain when he had to remove the bullet. But it wasn't anything that he couldn't handle.

Exhausted from the job, Five had promptly passed out on his bed when he was done in the med bay.

* * *

Five woke up a few hours later to the sound of his siblings arguing in the kitchen. He groaned and rolled over, wincing from the pain that radiated from his foot. He sat up and climbed out of bed.

He blinked downstairs, determined to get a cup of coffee when he saw his siblings all watching the TV.

"What's going on?" Five asked as he walked to the coffee maker.

"A man was murdered last night. No video footage or evidence on how it happened. The only thing they know is that is was a bullet wound and that there was blood in the elevator but they can't find anyone that matches it." Diego said as he stood up from the couch.

Five nodded, faking shock. "So they really have no idea who?" He asked.

"Nope..." Allison sighed from where she sat on the couch.

Vanya laid her head back. "It doesn't even make sense. The guy wasn't exactly known for anything. Why would someone kill him?"

Claire had chose that just then would be a great time to skip into the room, pausing when she saw the serious looks on everyone's faces. Before she could ask, she looked at the TV and froze.

"Uncle Five! It's your friend on the TV!" She cheered as she pointed at the TV.

Five grimaced and looked to the ground. Sometimes he wished Claire wasn't so observant. 

He turned around to see all of his siblings looking at him with various looks of confusion.

Allison turned to Claire first. "Sweetie, what are you talking about?" She asked.

"Five was on the computer the other day looking at him! He said that they're friends! Is that why he's on the TV?" Claire asked with a smile.

Luther turned to Five. "Why were you looking him up?" he asked, puzzled.

"Yeah. Why were you?" Diego added suspiciously.

Five shrugged helplessly. "Thought someone might be after him. I thought it was pointless but clearly I was wrong." Five said as he gestured to the TV.

Klaus pouted from where he sat on the couch. "Why wouldn't you include us in your little research?"

"Because I don't always need you guys up my ass." Five argued with heat. He really didn't want to get mad at his siblings but he can't risk them knowing what he's up to.

Allison put her hands up in defeat. "Fine! But calm the attitude." She muttered as she walked Claire over to the kitchen.

Five sighed and grabbed his coffee, blinking back to his room.

He needed a plan on how to get out of this.


	6. Don’t follow me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five tries to get himself out of the situation he’s in. His siblings continue to grow more suspicious.

Five looked at himself in the mirror.

He looked tired. Terrible, even. He had dark circles under his eyes and was pale. When was the last time he got to rest properly?

He sighed as he rubbed his eyes, trying to keep himself focused.

He leaned forward and examined the chip in his neck closer. It was small and hardly noticeable, but it remains stubborn and refuses to come off.

Five brought his hand to the chip and tried again to pull it off, hissing in pain when it only sizzled against his bruised skin.

“Damnit.” He mumbled softly.

He turned to the door when he heard a knock.

“Come in” he answered quietly.

Vanya walked in, a look of worry on her face.

“What’s wrong Vanya?” Five asked.

“Nothings wrong. I’m just worried about you. You’ve seemed stressed since the news about that business man.” Vanya responded.

“Thank you for your concern, but I’m fine” Five answered shortly.

Vanya frowned. “I wish you wouldn’t take everything in on your own.”

Five spared her a glance. “I’m not. Like I said, nothings wrong.” He said stubbornly.

Vanya sighed before walking out the door.

Five felt guilty about brushing her off. His siblings deserved better than that from him.

Five fixed his tie and walked to his room.

That’s when he heard the voice.

_“We got something else for you Five”_

Five froze upon hearing it. He waited to hear Steven continue but nothing came from it. Instead, Five’s body started moving on its own accord.

Five grunted. Having someone in control of him made him feel helpless and he had no idea what they’d make him do.

Without even trying, Five blinked outside the building. He landed on the sidewalk and gasped out a breath.

_“We have a new mission for you, Five.”_

“No.” Five said sternly.

Immediately his body was forced to move, one step in front of the other.

Five gritted his teeth. “I said _no!”_ He shouted.

Blue light emerging from his fists blasted out from him and hit the ground, decaying all the grass and trees nearby, the youngest trees looking old and broken down with age.

Five turned around to study the damage, his mouth agape as dead leaves flew past him.

He had wanted to blink away, not this.

He could hear a laugh coming from the chip.

_“You entertain me, Five. But you know what will happen if you don’t comply with me.”_

Before Five could reply, Diego came outside, seemingly shocked from the destruction.

“What the hell?” Diego muttered. “What happened?” He asked as he jogged up to five.

Five could feel his hands shaking, small blue bolts sparking between his fingers still.

Diego reached his hand towards Five’s shoulder.“Five are you-”

Five jolted back before he could touch him. “Don’t get near me.” He growled, too scared of what could happen if he got too close.

Diego seemed offended by his behavior. “What the hell is your problem man? You’ve been weird for the past two weeks! You’re avoiding us all over again and you won’t even tell us why!” Diego scowled.

Five looked to his feet, shoving his hands in his pockets. He wasn’t sure how to reply.

Diego looked around to the decaying nature around them.

“Did you do this?” Diego asked quietly.

Five didn’t answer.

Diego rubbed his face with his hands. “Look. I know you killed the guard from that mission. I just don’t get how.”

Five’s face went sour. “You wouldn’t understand.” He mumbled.

“Not if you don’t tell me.” Diego responded.

Five looked to his right, studying the dead tree that looks like it’d fall any second.

“I don’t understand it...” Five muttered.

Diego reached forward to touch him but thought better of it and pulled away.

“Can you just...leave me alone” Five asked quietly.

Diego sighed and turned away.

Five watched him leave, ignoring the longing to be near him again.

Five turned around and continued walking away from the academy, his body seeming to know where it wanted to go.

He blinked a few blocks down and landed outside the building. He took a deep breathe before kicking the door open and marching inside.

 _“Five!_ We’ve missed you!” Steven said with a smile.

Five shut the door behind himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short this chapter was! The next one will be much longer!


	7. The debt I owe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five confronts Steven but it gets him nowhere. Out of options, Five is forced to carry through with a horrible plan. Five's siblings grow even more concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Please enjoy! I love reading your comments! <3
> 
> TW: Acts of sexual assault and torture.

"Five!" Steven cheered. "I was hoping I'd get to see you soon."

"Take it off." Five gritted out as he pointed towards the chip.

Steven put on a fake frown. "And why would I do that?"

"So I can kill your ass for what you've put me through." Five said with a raised voice, jutting his finger into his chest.

Steven scowled before backhanding him. "You should know not to talk to me like that. Not when your siblings lives are at stake." he said.

He looked off to the side, as if pondering before speaking again. "What about your niece? Claire was it? I'm sure she'd be a delight to rip apart."

Five glared hard. "If you lay one _fucking_ finger on her-"

Steven shushed Five with a wave of a hand. "Your a smart kid. So learn when to shut up, will ya?"

Five followed Steven out into the hallway. "Why are you doing this?" Five asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have people to get rid off. And you're here." Steven answered shortly.

"You have so many soldiers for that. So why me? What is this really about?" Five continued.

Steven sighed, opening a door and waving him in. "You have the ability to jump through and alter time. And time is something I'm gonna need soon. You see, I lost someone dear to me. And if I want to have even the _smallest_ chance of this plan succeeding, I need your ability." 

Five raised an eyebrow. "Who was it?"

Steven turned to him with a strange look in his eyes. "My brother. So let me tell you not to defy my orders for now own, unless you want to know what it feels like to lose one."

Five scoffed. "I've seen all my siblings die. _Twice._ It's something I can't forget and I'm reminded of it every time I close my eyes."

Steven looked at him. "Then you know the gifts that time travel can give you." and with that he closed the door behind him.

Five looked up to him. "Where are we?" the room was cold and mainly empty. Only a few chairs and boxes remained.

Steven gave him a gross smile. "You pulled that little stunt earlier, trying to tell me no. And earlier than that, you attempted to remove your chip. I could've made you kill your family for that. But I didn't. So now I'm gonna give you a punishment I made _especially_ for you. Unless you'd like something to happen to Claire?"

Five stared at the man in disbelief. He tried to blink away but that cold feeling washed over him again and he watched in horror as Steven held onto the chips remote, smiling at him.

"Now." Steven began, pulling out a belt. "Lets begin"

* * *

"I'm worried about Five." Vanya said as she sat on the couch.

"You too?" Klaus asked with a frown.

"What are you talking about?" Allison asked.

"It's Five. He's acting weird." Vanya answered.

Diego came into the room with a huff. "No shit. I just tried talking to him but he shoved me off. He almost seemed scared."

Lila looked over to him. "So the kids jumpy today. What's the big deal?"

"Because that's not how Five _is_ " Klaus answered.

Klaus then looked over to where Ben presumably was, talking to him about something else.

"What do you mean he seemed scared?" Vanya asked, turning her head.

Diego turned to face her "I went outside and all the trees, grass, and bushes were dead. As if no one watered or taken care of the yard in _years_. And Five just happens to be standing out there when I found it."

Luther frowned. "Do you think it has something to do about that guard we think he killed?"

Diego nodded. "He's not telling us something."

Klaus groaned and slipped to the floor. "Fivey _never_ tells us anything"

Luther looked up the stairs. "Where is he now?"

Lila stood up from where she sat. "I saw him walking away from the academy a few minutes ago."

Vanya sighed. "Should we check his room? Maybe he wrote down something that could help us understand what he's up to."

"Yeah lets try that" Diego said with a nod.

They all went upstairs to Five's room, each of them splitting up and checking drawers and cabinets to find anything.

Claire popped into the room. "What're you looking for?"

Allison rubbed her face with her hands. "Nothing sweetie. We're just trying to find something that might tell us where Five is."

Claire turned her head to the side. "Did you check his movies?" She asked.

"Movies? Oh god is he watching porn?" Klaus said with a faked gasp.

Ben gagged from where he stood next to Klaus and shoved him.

Diego bent under Five's desk and checked the drawers, he stopped when he saw a tape fall out and onto the floor. 

"Is this what you meant Claire?" Diego asked.

Claire nodded and held her teddy bear closer to her.

"Pop it in" Lila said with a wave.

Diego placed the tape in and watched as the screen came to life.

"Isn't that the infirmary from when we were kids?" Luther asked. "Why would Five have this?"

They all continued watching in silence, the raised their eyebrows when the nanny came into the view.

"The nanny?" Allison said, confused.

They all collectively gasped when they saw the nanny pick up Five, watching in shock as the nanny screamed and crumbled to dust and bones.

It was silent for a moment.

"It was Five." Vanya said quietly.

"We need to find him" Diego resolutely, already marching out the door.

The others scrambled after him

* * *

Five coughed up more vomit as he fell onto his knees, sweat dripping down his face.

"Are you done yet?" Steven asked as he wiped his forehead.

Five groaned as he curled up into a ball, his body protesting the movement.

His muscles felt like it was on fire. There were bruises all over his abused body and it hurt to even move. Five had been there for less than an hour and yet Steven was able to break him down this quick.

"Answer me." Steven yelled as he kicked Five in his side.

Five yelped and landed harshly on the ground.

"Fuck you" Five spat.

The man smirked. "Well since you asked" he grabbed Five by the shirt and turn him over.

Five scrambled and roughly tried to pull his hands away, gasping when he was slammed into the ground again.

He wrenched his eyes shut when he felt a hand worm its way into his pants. He was about to scream when the door slammed open.

A guard stood by the door, looking taken aback by the scene he interrupted.

"What?" Steven asked, annoyed.

The guard stuttered. "The plan is ready to be placed in action Sir."

Steven smiled. "Good." 

And with that he pulled Five off the ground and out the door.


	8. False rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five attempts to go through with his assigned mission, only to be stopped by his siblings which forces him to fight them for their own protection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been planned since the start. It’s by far my favorite and I’m very excited to hear about what you think of it! Please enjoy!

Five sluggishly lifted his head from where he sat in the back of the van.

Steven had the security guards throw him back here for the ride to wherever they were going. No one had told Five where exactly this mission would be. Nor what he was going to do.

He sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He had bruises all over himself from the beating with Steven and he was so tired. He hasn’t been gone from the academy that long yet either. Maybe a few hours.

He turned around when the car stopped moving, waiting for the door to open.

When it did he was greeted by the same guards and was roughly shoved out of the van. Five looked around and saw that there were actually a lot of men geared up for battle.

What exactly were they planning to do?

Five looked at the building they were in front of. It was another lab. Bigger, but it wasn’t exactly a building he recognized.

Maybe it was built after he had left all those years ago.

“So what are we doing?” Five asked as he watched Steven walk up to them.

Steven scoffed. “More like what are _you_ doing. My guards are just getting you in there and making sure there’s no interruptions. You’re doing the heavy lifting. But don’t worry. I’ll be with you” He said with a smirk.

Five shivered involuntarily. Being alone with that man was the last thing he wanted.

“And what exactly am I doing when I get inside?” Five asked with a glare.

Steven gave the guards some orders and turned back to him. “You’ll figure it out.” And with that he walked up to the building.

Five sighed and reluctantly followed after him. It was later, so it looked as though the lab was vacant. At least he hoped it was.

He watched as the guards wrenched open the door and marched in, quickly shutting off the alarm system.

Steven stood up tall. “After you.” He said with a gesture.

Five walked into the building, squinting his eyes at the darkened hallways.

Steven walked in front of him at a fast pace, acting as though he knew where he was going.

When Five caught up with him they were a few hallways down and had gone down a flight of stairs. Steven was currently opening a door and walking in.

Five followed inside and froze as he inspected the room.

“Is this a morgue?” He asked.

Steven nodded and stood in front of one of the morgue containers, hesitantly sealing his hand on the handle.

When he pulled it open, it was a dead body. Not surprising at all considering where they were but still unsettling regardless.

Five gulped in some air. “Is he...?”

Steven didn’t look away from the body. “My brother? Yes.”

Five looked into stevens eyes. “And what do you expect me to do that’ll help you with this?”

Steven looked at him with determination in his eyes. “You’re bringing him back to life.”

Five sputtered, then slowly started to laugh, earning an angry expression from Steven.

“What’s so fucking funny?!?” Steven snarled.

Fives laughs slowly died off before he collected himself. “How the hell am I supposed to do that? I didn’t even know I could age things until a little over a week ago!”

Steven shook his head. “If you can age something then I’m positive you can de age it. And you’re starting with my brother.” And with that Steven started to exit the room before stopping. “If you give up or don’t succeed. Your family is dead.” And he shut the door.

Five turned away from the door and back to the body. Was he seriously about to try this? He didn’t have much time, it wouldn’t be long before someone reports a break in into the lab.

Five placed his hands onto the body’s cold chest with a grimace. He fought for that feeling he gets when that power comes up.

Five hissed when pain sparked through his arms as blue bolts twitched between his fingers, making his hands glow and spread to the deceased body.

In the distance Five could hear gunfire and shouting. Shit. How much time had gone by?

Five gasped as more energy poured out of him, draping the body in the crackle of time.

He watched with shock as the body started to gain color, watched as the warmth started to come forth.

Five was startled into stopping when the door slammed open. He whipped around to see none other than his siblings all staring at him, some of them seemed to have minor injuries.

“Five what are you doing?!?” Vanya shouted as she stepped forward.

Five heard the chip start to crackle next to his ear. _“Don’t stop!!! If you don’t finish this right now I’m killing them all!”_ Stevens voice came in angrily.

Five forced himself to turn away from them to continue trying to revive the body.

Diego had started stepping closer. “Five what the fuck is going on?!? Who is that? What are you trying to do!”

Five clenched his eyes shut, trying to block them out. He needed to get this done. If he gets it done, he goes home with his family. safe.

“Just talk to us!!!” Klaus shouted.

“We know what you did! We know about your power that you haven’t told anyone about!” Diego yelled.

“Five! Just let us help you. Why are you here with those people?” Vanya joined in.

“Go home!” Five shouted in response.

His siblings looked puzzled. Lost at what to say to their brother.

“Please...I don’t want you guys getting hurt. I need to do this and everything will be fine! You don’t have to understand!” Five continued.

Allison stepped forward, looking as though she was contemplating something.

**She wouldn’t**

Allison looked back to the rest of their siblings, who sadly nodded at her.

**No**

Allison turned back to Five sadly, taking a breathe.

**Stop**

” _I heard a rumor...”_

Five stopped his powers. Reaching to cover his ears.

“Shut up Allison!” Five yelled. His eyes turning white at the start of the rumor.

 ** _“Stop her Five!!!”_** Steven yelled through the communicator.

_“..That you don’t remember-”_

“STOP!” Five yelled, the blue energy crackling from his fists exploding away from him, hitting Allison in a second.

Five watched as the scar on Allison’s neck glowed blue before rewinding back into a fresh and open wound, blood pouring out of her neck yet once again.

Distantly he could hear his siblings shouting for Allison, throwing themselves on the ground to help her.

He hurt her.

She could die.

It’ll be all his fault.

Again.

Five gripped his hands back into fists, rewinding time back by seconds. Stopping right as Allison stepped forward.

When he stopped he immediately ran for Allison, punching her in the throat and sweeping her feet off the ground, making her fall and unable to speak for a moment.

He turned back to the body and with all the power he had left, he put everything into reversing time on the body. He felt as the heartbeat started to pound against the mans chest.

The man jolted forward with a harsh gasp, then turning into a coughing fit.

Before Five could do anything else, Diego tackled him to the ground, trying to restrain him.

Five would’ve just blinked away, but no. Steven must’ve picked this as the perfect time for Five to be his remote controlled toy.

Five involuntarily kicked Diego off of him, punching him in the face afterwards.

He was forced to move backwards when Luther came towards him. He blinked away before Luther could touch him.

Five landed beside the still disoriented man and turned to look at his family.

They all had looks of betrayal and sadness on their faces.

“ _Come back Five_ ” Steven said through the communicator.

Five turned away from them, grabbing the man and blinking out of the building, trying not to think about their faces.


	9. Who am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five isn’t let off as easy as he was led on to believe. The umbrella academy deals with the fall out of Five’s betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay!We’re almost at the endddd! I love writing for this fandom so much so please let me know if there’s anything you’d be interested in!

Luther stood where he was, watching as Five vanished with the man.

Vanya and Klaus were helping Allison up, who was still disoriented from Five’s attack.

“What the hell was that about?” Klaus asked incredulously.

Diego groaned as he rubbed his head. “The little shit...”

Vanya looked up timidly. “So what do we do?”

Lila scoffed from where she stood. “What do we do? The brat attacked us, came here with terrorists, and just revived an unknown man to go frolicking around the city!”

“No- Five doesn’t work for anyone. Not even when he was with the commission. There must be a reason he’s with them.” Luther argued.

“Blackmail? Threats?” Klaus guessed.

“It’s Five though...He handles himself fine. I just don’t get how this happened.” Allison sighed.

“When those same guys took him during the mission.” Diego said.

“What?” Luther asked.

“He’s with the same people who kidnapped him. Five was gone for two hours and came home by himself, completely unharmed. What if they did something to him? What if they’re forcing him?” Diego supplied.

“You could be right” Vanya said.

“Okay great. Five is being forced against his will. NOW what?” Klaus asked.

Allison let out a breath. “Let’s go home and regroup. We’re not gonna figure this out while standing here.”

And with that they started heading back to the academy.

* * *

Five leaned over as a coughing fit shook his body violently. He looked up to see Steven helping us his brother from the position he was in.

Steven was crying, holding onto his brother like someone would tear him away again. It’d be sweet if Five hadn’t known the man.

Five sighed and stood up straight and cleared his throat, gaining Stevens attention.

“What?” Steven snapped.

“That was all, right? I can go home?” Five asked with a raised eyebrow.

Steven chuckled and let go of his brother. “No. I’m not quite done with you yet.”

Five gaped. “You said this was it! I’m done being your lap dog!” He snarled.

Steven grabbed him by the neck. “Oh no son. You’re not done until I say so. And if you don’t comply...”

Five turned away when he heard the door open. He felt ice flow through his veins when he saw a man drag a crying Claire into the room.

“Uncle Five! I’m scared!” Claire cried as she wiggled in the mans arms.

Five turned back to Steven. “What the hell! You said no one else would get involved! That you’d leave them alone!”

Steven just laughed. “I needed to do this to ensure your cooperation.”

“With what!?!” Five snarled.

“Don’t worry about it.” Steven said with a dismissive wave. “Just know that you won’t have to understand what’s going to happen. Not when you won’t even know what you’re doing.”

Five sputtered. What was he talking about? He needed to get Claire out of here...And where are his siblings? Are they okay?

Before Five could think anything else, a shock of pain sizzled through his head, his body then going lax and motionless.

Claire frowned. “Uncle Five! What’s wrong?”

Five’s head slowly raised up to reveal an emotionless face with glowing blue eyes.

“Uncle Five?” Claire whimpered.

Steven just let out a low whistle. “I was tweaking with the remote but I didn’t think it’d actually work! Now the kid can’t even have the thoughts to stop himself!”

Stevens brother sat up from where he was hunched over with a blanket. “What do you mean? What’d you do to him?”

Steven turned around. “He was getting too snarky, too motivated to do the right thing. Now he can’t. Think of him like a robot.”

Stevens brother frowned. “He’s just a kid.” He spoke quietly.

Steven rolled his eyes and turned to the guard. “Lock the kid up.” He said and watched as Claire cried as the guard took her away.

Steven looked back to Five, staring into his glowing, empty eyes.

“Let’s get to work and finish this off.” Steven said.

* * *

Diego stopped when he saw the academy doors open. You could obviously tell it was forced entry.

He halted his siblings when they caught up to him.

“What’s wrong?” Luther asked.

“Someone broke in.” Diego spoke.

Worry and realization flooded through Allison’s face as she shoved Diego aside.

“Claire!!!” She shouted as she ran up the stairs.

“Allison wait!” Luther yelled as he ran after her.

Diego sighed and rubbed his temples. “Split up. Make sure no ones in the house and try to find Claire.”

Everyone immediately scattered.

When Diego caught up to Luther he saw that they were in Allison’s room. He turned and saw Allison crying on the floor.

“Allison...?” Diego asked hesitantly.

“She’s gone!” Allison cried out, her voice breaking.

When Diego sent a puzzled face to Luther, Luther handed him a note.

Diego took it and read it aloud. “To ensure cooperation in both parties, we’ve taken something priceless. Don’t give chase if you truly care.”

“The hell?” Diego said, feeling more confused than before.

“Those people Five was with. Maybe them?” Luther pondered.

Diego nodded. It made sense.

Allison quickly stood up. “We need to find them!”

Allison stormed out of the room and called for the rest of the siblings, seemingly stuck on the motivation of getting her daughter back.

Diego and Luther were quick to follow her.

* * *

Klaus groaned as he tried to catch up with the rest of his siblings, who were walking too fast for his liking.

“How do we even know where to go?” He complained.

Allison didn’t reply, continuing to March ahead.

Klaus stopped walking. “Wait. Don’t tell me you don’t know.”

Allison turned around. “We can’t just do nothing!”

Diego sighed. “Allison’s right. We need a plan.”

Vanya pursed her lips. “How could we even find Five?”

 _“By turning around”_ A staticky voice rang.

Everyone quickly turned around to see Five, standing ten feet away from them in a black zip up suit with weapons all over him. What was most strange was the way his eyes glowed blue.

“Five?” Luther asked.

“Somethings not right...” Lila mumbled.

Vanya started walking towards him. “Five what the hell happened back there!?! Why are you working with those bad guys?”

Klaus yelped when he saw Five reach for the gun strapped to his leg. He dove forward to throw Vanya out of the way just as Five fired the gun, the bullet barely missing them.

“What the hell Five!” Diego shouted, charging towards Five.

Five didn’t react. He reached forward and stopped Diego’s arm before he could touch him, twisting him around and throwing him to the ground.

Allison started walking towards them. “Knock it off Five! Where’s Claire?”

When she got no answer she narrowed her eyes. Was he being serious?!?

“I heard a rumor that you answered my questions!” Allison spoke.

Nothing happened. No flashing eyes, no sign that he even heard her.

When Allison looked closer she could tell why. Five had earbuds that were blocking the sound out.

She muttered a curse before helping Diego up. “What do we do?” She asked.

Diego grunted. “Five we don’t wanna fight you.”

Five’s fists glowed blue with electricity, portals opening around him.

Diego watched with shock as armed guards started walking out of the portals. All of them were covered in protective gear and held guns.

“Shit.” They all collectively spoke.


	10. One man army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Five is being controlled to comply with Steven and fight his family, his siblings look for a way to save both their brother and Claire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I changed the chapters so I will actually have 2 more chapters! I hope this chapter keeps you guys on your toes!

Allison watched with wide eyes as soldiers came left and right from the spatial portals Five had opened. Since when could he do that? There was still so much going on with Five that she didn’t understand.

Diego helplessly looked between his siblings and Five. They could either run and try to escape them, or they could fight. Both were bad options in his opinion but they still needed to find Claire.

Five released his fists as the last soldiers emerged. There must’ve been at least thirty of them.

All the soldiers were loading their guns, each of them waiting for a signal to begin shooting.

Vanya watched as Five’s face stayed expressionless. She also couldn’t ignore how his eyes were glowing a bright blue. Was this some type of mind control?

“Five can you hear me?” Vanya asked hesitantly.

Five didn’t even look at her, too focused on staring right through them.

“Five we need to find Claire and we can’t do that with you stopping us. I know you love her, Five. Just help us.” Vanya asked pleadingly.

“He can’t hear us.” Luther said quietly.

“Somethings wrong with him. He wouldn’t fight us like this.” Klaus said.

Diego gave an aggravated sigh. “We need to get past them. But if we wanna have even a slight chance at finding Claire, we need five.”

“So what do we do?” Lila asked.

“We fight.” Diego answered resolutely.

Suddenly all the guns were trained on them, they watched in silence as Five rose his hand as the signal, bullets immediately flying across the street.

“Move!” Vanya yelled, quickly throwing an energy wave to send the bullets in the opposite direction.

Lila was quick to copy her power and help her clear the way.

Most of the soldiers had swarmed around them, cornering them in a circle while Five stood further away, watching.

When they started to fire again Diego changed the projection and had some of the bullets hit the soldiers closest.

Luther and Allison were playing defense, trying to get an opening away from them.

Klaus turned around to make himself useful but froze when Five blinked right in front of him.

Klaus moved his hands up. “Five, you don’t wanna fight us, right?”

Five didn’t give him an answer, throwing his leg out and kicking Klaus in the chest, sending Klaus falling onto the concrete.

Klaus gave a yelp of pain as he smacked against the ground, rolling out of the way just in time for Five’s fist to collide with the space he had just occupied.

“Five! Shit. It’s Klaus! Your favorite brother?” Klaus ranted quickly.

Five gave no sign that he’d heard him, continuing to throw punches.

One punch connected to Klaus’s jaw harshly, spinning him straight into the wall.

“I’m sorry!” Klaus shouted as he materialized Ben.

Ben gave a sad look as he used his tentacles to restrain Five, of course it proved to be useless when Five blinked right of his hold.

Ben turned around and watched him with one of his tentacles, sending him flying into the ground harshly.

Five was quick to bounce up though. He blinked away and landed behind Klaus, elbowing him in the throat.

The hit disoriented Klaus enough for Ben to fade, leaving him defenseless again.

Klaus attempted to block Five’s next punch and shoved him back.

Right as Five pulled out a knife, Vanya ran in and used her powers, lifting Five into the air and restraining him.

Five let out a few gasps as he attempted to breathe.

“I can’t hold it!” Vanya yelled.

Klaus ran behind her, watching in shock as Five fought against her.

Suddenly a blue blast emerged from Five’s fists, hitting the ground and immediately killing the grass. The wave slowly started making its way towards them, aging everything to dust in its path.

“Oh that’s not good.” Klaus mumbled.

A tree that had been near them fell from its place in the ground, swinging itself towards them.

Vanya released her hold on Five to throw the tree back with another energy wave.

Five let out a gasp and stopped his attack when he hit the ground, rolling over and blinking away.

He landed a few feet from Luther, watching him attempt to take down more soldiers.

Before he could get too close to Luther, Allison came up behind him and blocked his attack, sending him in the other direction.

They both fought in combat for a moment before Five blinked behind her and kicked in her knees.

Allison fell to the ground in pain, barely catching herself.

Five picked up his discarded knife from earlier, swinging it with his fingers teasingly as he approached her.

He kicked her back onto the ground when it looked like she was attempting to stand.

Five lowered himself to her level and steadied the knife, getting ready to stab her.

In Allison’s last ditch effort, she reached up and snatched one earplug out.

“ _I heard a rumor that you snapped out of it.”_

Five’s eyes went milky white before fading back to his normal green. He fell onto his knees and let out a gasp.

Allison leaned forward hesitantly, “Five? Are you...as normal as you can get?”

Five fixed her a glare. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Allison gave a sigh of relief “Oh thank god.” She said as she hugged Five tightly.

Five itched to get away from the touch but didn’t move until she pulled away.

Five’s face suddenly split in recognition. “Claire! They have her, We need to go!” He rushed out quickly, standing on disoriented legs.

Allison stood up and helped him keep his balance. She watched as Five looked around in concern.

“What’s happening?” Five asked after a survey of the street.

“You brought these guys with you so I don’t know.” Allison answered.

Diego and Lila seemed to be finishing off the last of the men, scattering them and taking them on solo.

Vanya, Klaus, and Luther caught up to them. Klaus gesturing to Five “Is he..?”

“I’m back.” Five answered stubbornly.

“Oh thank Jesus.” Klaus responded.

Vanya sent him a small smile in relief.

“Do you know where to go?” Diego asked as he put his knives away.

Five nodded. “We can’t just waltz in there though. They’ll hurt Claire if they catch onto us coming.”

Lila nodded. “Okay great. So no plan?”

Five sighed. “It might work if I play it off as I’m still under their control, turning you guys in.” He pondered.

“It sounds like our only chance.” Vanya agreed.

Five grimaced as he looked down at the battle suit he was wearing. It reminded him of the ones he’d wear as a kid when their dad sent them on missions.

Five shook away the memory. “We’ll make it work. We’ll save Claire.”

Allison nodded with tears in her eyes.

“Let’s get moving then.”


	11. To protect forgotten innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Umbrella academy charges ahead to rescue Claire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re so close to the end!!! I hope you guys have enjoyed this as much as I have! Your comments keep me motivated and I adore all of them! Please enjoy!

Klaus tilted his head up to see the huge building that Five had brought them to. From outside it looked like a normal work building in the city.

“This is it?” Diego asked.

Five nodded, pulling out his gun. “Stick to the plan.”

Five pushed his siblings ahead and followed them inside.

When they walked in no one questioned them. A few guards gave them a look of interest but made no move to stop them when they saw Five forcing them along.

They entered a elevator and Five hit the top floor button.

Allison stirred in the silence, wanting to break the ice and find something to say.

Vanya ended up doing that for her when she spoke up “Are you okay Five?”

Five eyed her but stayed still. “Fine” he responded shortly.

Luther sighed. “Really? Five, when were you even going to tell us about this? I know he was probably blackmailing you but we could’ve done something!”

Five shook his head. “There’s nothing any of you could of done.”

Before anything else could be said, the elevator dinged as it reached their floor.

Everyone filed out of the elevator as Five held the gun out. They slowly approached a heavily guarded office. There were two men waiting at the end of the hall.

Allison only recognized one of them as the man Five had brought back to life.

“Five!” Steven cheered as he stood up straight, walking over to them.

The man looked over everyone with mild interest. “Where are the soldiers I sent with you?”

“Dead.” Five answered.

Steven made a whistle sound and walked over to stand next to Five.

“Well I congratulate you on capturing your pesky siblings. How ever did you get them to comply?” Steven asked, reaching a hand up to strike Five’s cheek.

Five bit the inside of his cheek to keep from kicking the man in the face.

“I imagine they wouldn’t want anything happening to their niece.” Five answered.

Steven chuckled before placing a hand behind fives back, leading them away from his siblings.

The other man stood still as he watched, a look of unease on his face.

“Well now that we’re all here!” Steven announced as he clapped his hands together.

Five gave a brief glance to the man before looking away.

“Guards!” Steven yelled. A moment passed before two guards came in, carrying a defiant Claire with them who was whining in protest.

“Claire!” Allison yelled, running forward and hugging her daughter.

“Aw isn’t that sweet? I love family reunions. Don’t you bro?” Steven asked as he elbowed his brother.

His brother just stood quietly.

“Unfortunately for you guys, that’s not what I have in store for you.” Steven continued.

Diego quirked an eyebrow. “I don’t suppose you’d want to fill us in?”

“Why of course!” Steven said happily, placing a gun back in fives hands. “Kill them all.” He said to Five dismissively, turning around.

Five closed his hand around the gun and looked up at his siblings. What’s their move now? Sure they have Claire but they’re outnumber by guards. It’d be a messy escape.

“Are you deaf? I said shoot them!” Steven snapped when Five hasn’t moved.

Five sighed before bringing the gun up, aiming at his siblings. They all looked surprised and equally scared for a moment.

But that changed when Five changed his target, swinging around and aiming at Steven. But before he could pull the trigger, he could feel the buzz of the chip in his neck turning on and felt as he lost control in his body, his hand dropping the gun involuntary.

“Oh five...” Steven sighed condescendingly. “When will you learn?” He said as he waved the remote control in his hand.

At the click of a button, Five whirled back around and pulled out a back up gun, walking towards Diego with it held out.

“Run!” Five yelled in warning before firing.

Diego dodged it easily and they all quickly scattered across the floor.

Allison was quick to push Claire ahead “Go run and hide!!! I’ll find you soon!” Allison yelled to her. Claire turned and ran to the staircase obediently.

Five reloaded his gun. “The chip that’s on my neck- I need it out in order to stop!” He shouted as he walked down the hall, his body trying to find where his siblings were.

Lila looked to Diego from where they were hiding. “Well you are good with your knives.” She teased.

Diego cursed. “How can I get close enough without him shooting my ass?”

Lila smirked “Oh I’ll take care of that” and with that ran out the door and tackled Five.

Five was quick to compose himself and shot the gun, but it didn’t hit its mark as Lila used Diego’s powers to send the bullet and gun flying away from them.

Lila turned to use Luthers power next, reaching behind him to hold him in place.

Diego sprang out, knife in hand and quickly searched for the chip. When he found it he held the knife out, placing the tip of it on his skin.

“Sorry bro..” Diego mumbled as he cut into the skin, earning a hiss from Five at the pain.

Diego was quick at removing the chip, pulling it out of fives bloody skin and stomping on it.

Fives body went limp and Lila released him. Five groaned as he brought a hand up to rub the bloody wound on his neck.

Distantly he could hear Steven cursing at the guards to attack, snapping him back to reality.

“Shit. We need to go- where’s Claire?” Five rushed.

Vanya and Klaus were running over to them along with Luther and Allison, the heavy foot steps of the guards coming behind them.

“Go! Audios! Andele!” Klaus yelled to them.

Five, Diego, and Lila quickly spun around and ran to the stairs that Claire had exited from. They threw the door open and called for Claire.

Allison stopped when she saw Claire’s bracelet on a step leading towards the roof.

“She must’ve gone to the roof-“ Allison said worriedly.

“Well let’s go then!” Diego said, running up the stairs, his siblings behind them.

When the door opened, Claire turned around, crying.

“Mom!” She cried as she ran to Allison. “I’m so scared! Can we go home?” She sobbed.

Allison hugged Claire tightly. “Oh sweetie, of course.”

Luther was blocking the exit, the sound of guards yelling getting quieter.

Vanya looked around on the roof. They were so high up too.

“How are we getting out of here?” She asked with a frown.

Five cleared his throat. “I can blink us out.”

“All of us?” Luther questioned.

Five shook his head. “Unless we’d rather face the armed guards in the building.”

Everyone grumbled before reluctantly agreeing.

“How do we know that they won’t come back after us?” Lila asked suddenly.

Five was silent. She was right. There’s no way they’d just be left alone after this. It’d be too dangerous to let them get away.

“If they know what’s good for them they won’t.” Diego said.

Klaus let out a laugh at that. “I hope so.”

“Okay that’s enough” Five interrupted, he gestured for them to all grab hands, Five held onto Allison and Vanya as he pulled for his powers.

“Stop!” Steven shouted from the doorway.

Five whipped around to face him.

“It’s over. We’re leaving, and you’re going to jail for a long time. Everyone will find out what you’ve been doing and who you are.” Five spoke.

Steven shook his head, clinging onto his hair manically. “No. You won’t get away with anything. If I don’t get to live my happiness...neither do you!” He shrieked, pulling his shirt open to reveal a bomb taped to his chest.

“Oh shit!” Klaus cussed.

“Don’t do it!” Luther yelled.

Five watched in horror as the situation unfolded. A bomb that big can do a lot of damage. Even if he did blink his siblings out of here, would it be far enough to escape the blast?

Five closed his eyes in concentration, trying to think of every possible solution he could attempt.

Steven hit the button, the bomb making quick ticking sounds, signaling that it would explode any second.

Five knew what he had to do.

He ran forward and grabbed Steven, blinking off the side of the building right as the bomb finished ticking.

Everyone watched from the roof in horror as Five was enveloped in the explosion.


	12. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After of the last chapter!
> 
> Thank you to every single one of you who have left comments and kudos. You mean the world to me and I’m so lucky to have your support! This might be the end for this series but you never know! I am looking forward to start a new umbrella academy fic soon so if you’re interested stay tuned! Enjoy!

It was too hot

Had the bomb gone off? Five couldn’t tell. He felt like he was floating through flames, the heat licking at his skin.

Where was he? Had he saved his family?

He couldn’t move. Everything seemed too bright yet too dark. Maybe he was dead and this was the afterlife.

“You’re correct” A young girls voice spoke.

Five turned around and saw a little girl on her bike.

“I’m dead?” Five questioned, his eyebrow raising.

The little girl sighed and looked around. “As of right now you are. But you aren’t supposed to be here quite yet.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Five questioned.

The girl looked at him skeptically. “What it means is that you’re not supposed to be here yet. Which bothers me. Everything goes as it’s supposed to and yet here you are.”

Five felt lost.

“My family...” Five spoke.

The girl looked up at that, “Ah, yes. They care about you. I can hear them now. They don’t want you to leave them again.”

“I don’t want to” Five said.

The girl frowned at him. “Then why did you do it?”

Five’s answer was simple. “I needed to protect them.”

“At the cost of your own life?” The girl asked.

Five frowned. “If saving them means that I have to die, then I’d still do it a million times over.”

“I see” she sighed.

“Since I have no need for you here...It’d be fine for you to leave I suppose. But there is someone here that wants to talk to you” She says.

Five wanted to ask her what she meant. But before he could she was shushing him and pointing at an old house a few feet away.

Her turned back around to ask her what it was but she was gone, the sound of a bike bell ringing in the distance.

Five sighed and turned around, making his way toward the cabin door. He walked up the steps and hesitated before opening the door.

Inside it looked like a regular cabin. Small and cozy.

Five startled when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

He turned around felt his face drop.

“Dad”

Reginald stood by the door before marching up to Five, his cane with him even in the afterlife.

“Number Five” Reginald greeted.

“What’s going on?” Five asked skeptically.

Reginald scoffed. “You messed up well enough to result in your own demise. You got soft.”

Five scowled. “What? Like I should’ve let them die?”

Reginald tutted before walked again. “You think of your siblings as incapable. You think you’re the only one who can help them. That is what ultimately led to you being here.”

“That’s not true.” Five said, shaking his head.

“You think that if you die as a hero, it’ll make up for the sins you’ve done. That it’d make your siblings relieved. A burden to dispose of.” Reginald continued.

“You’re weak, Number Five”

“This is bullshit” Five muttered.

“You just can’t accept the truth because it’d mean you have to come face the fact that you’re a terrible person.” Reginald responded sharply.

Five felt himself crumble under the scolding, just like when he was a kid.

“But you can choose to change. You can use your skills for good and try to accept help from your siblings. You might not know now but it’d do all of you some good.” Reginald ranted.

Five looked up. “Fine. Maybe I’ll try things differently for now on.”

Reginald gave a hint of a smile. “And that is all I’m asking.”

With that, Reginald disappeared and Five was falling.

_Wake up_

-ive! Wake up!

Five’s eyes flew open and he inhaled a huge breath of air, immediately going into a coughing fit from the smoke in his lungs.

Five continued coughing weary, opening his bleary eyes to look around the room.

He could see Grace at the foot of the bed, holding a defibrillator. Further to the right he could see Vanya, Diego, and Lila. And on the left was Luther, Klaus, and Allison.

Five still couldn’t move. His entire body felt sore and warm. He hasn’t even glanced down at himself to see how bad it is but he’s not sure if he wants to.

“What...happened...” Five croaked quietly.

Vanya wiped some tears from her face. “You stopped the bomb from hitting us...but you got engulfed in the blast. It’s a miracle you’re even alive right now...” she spoke softly.

Five nodded at the information. Groaning as he sat up a bit. He wanted to know the damage of his wounds.

“Woah, easy dude” Klaus said from his side, helping Five sit up.

Five glanced down at his waist. It was covered in cuts and burns. He felt disgusted by how badly blistered and ashy his body looked.

“Is there any long sustaining damage?” Five asked as he glanced at all the bandages and wraps on his body.

Everyone looked as though they were contemplating telling Five something.

“Spit it out” Five demanded.

“It’s nothing horrible..” Vanya started quietly. “But it is going to scar...”

Allison then handed Five a mirror.

Five took a deep breath before flipping it around.

His face was pale, his under eyes dark and puffy from his lack of rest. He had ash on his cheeks and some small burns. But what his siblings were obviously referring to, was the large cut that went from the top of his eyebrow the under his eye. It’s really a miracle he hasn’t been blinded in that eye considering the wound has some serious stitches.

“Irrelevant.” Five mumbled as he tossed the mirror aside.

Luther looked like he wanted to protest but didn’t.

“Five we were so worried about you...why would you do that?!?” Vanya cried.

Five frowned. “I just wanted to keep you guys safe.”

“We want to keep you safe too bro” Diego scowled.

Five sighed. “I didn’t mean to upset anyone.”

“ _Upset_? Five you almost died!” Allison shouted.

“But I didn’t.” Five insisted.

“Barely” Lila scoffed.

Five narrowed his eyes at her before looking back to his siblings.

“I won’t do it again” he said, voice much softer.

Allison nodded sadly and his siblings seemed relieved.

Claire then ran into the room and jumped into Five’s bed, throwing herself on top of him for a bear hug.

“Uncle Five! You’re awake!”

Five hissed as it hurt some of his burns and bruises but hugged back reluctantly.

Allison shouted in panic and was quick to pull Claire off of him.

Five took a deep breath. He was here. His family was safe. That’s all he needed.

“Are you okay Five?” Diego asked 

Five gave a soft smile. “Yeah. I am.”

* * *

_5 months later_

“Is he still sleeping in?” Allison asked and she set some plates on the table.

Klaus shrugged as he kept stirring the pancake batter. “Maybe? God knows he deserves it.”

Vanya walked in a moment later.

“Smells good. What’re you making?” She asked as she plopped down in a chair.

Allison smiled. “Pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Have you seen Five?”

Vanya shook her head. “Not since last night.”

Allison sighed. Five never slept in this late. “I guess I’ll go wake him up.” And with that she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

When she got to Five’s room she stopped to listen. After not hearing anything she knocked on the door. “Five? Are you awake? We’re gonna have breakfast.”

There was no answer.

“Alright I’m coming in” she said as she opened the door.

She frowned when she saw the covers thrown off the bed. The only evidence that Five had been in here was the fresh equations on the chalk board.

Allison sighed before turning around. Maybe five was doing one of his rogue missions. She still needed to wake up Claire.

As Allison walked back to her own room she noticed that Claire wasn’t there either.

What if something happened to them?

Before that thought could spiral any further, Allison heard laughter coming from upstairs.

She turned up an eyebrow and walked over to climb the attic stairs. As she got closer to the top she could hear the sound of someone talking getting clearer.

“-And then she rumored Klaus to do our laundry for a whole week.” Five finished, followed by Claire’s laughter.

“There you guys are.” Allison smiled.

“Mom! Uncle five was telling me stories!” Claire said happily.

“How fun!” Allison replied as she scooped her daughter up.

“We got breakfast” Allison stated.

Claire squealed excitedly and Five smiled.

“Sounds good. I could eat.” Five said as he slowly stood up. He limped over to Allison before they started walking down the stairs.

Five had injured his leg during the explosion. It seemed to have gotten worse over time and now he walks with a limp wherever he goes.

But it didn’t bother Five. He took it in stride as evidence that he was still alive, still with his family.

It was a small price to pay for their lives.

His burns had gotten better. They’ve all healed into small pale scars. His siblings say that they’re hardly noticeable anymore.

The only other noticeable thing besides his limp would be his new scar. Claire would ogle at it and say it made him look tough. Five thought that was cute.

When Five caught up to Allison in the kitchen, everyone else had come downstairs as well.

“Good morning guys.” Luther said as he helped Klaus put the food out.

Everyone exchanged good mornings before they all sat down.

Five watched as all of his siblings talked among themselves quietly while they ate. They’ve all been more honest with each other, including five.

Maybe they’ve been through a lot and maybe he’s still learning on how to trust his siblings more...But they’ve come a long way.

And he knows they’ll always be there for him when he needs them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for next time... ;)


End file.
